Existing technologies for constructing simple composite structures are not adequate to support the efficient construction of larger, complex composite structures. Current lamination equipment can be limited when the same lamination head is used to sequentially layup multiple geometries, angles, and sizes of layers into a three-dimensional contour. For example, some technologies rely on a lamination head that moves in three dimensions relative to a cure tool, or cure mandrel, and deposits composite material on the cure tool as it moves in a programmed fashion around the cure tool.